Falsehood that fosters love
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Hubungan ini tercipta karna Naruto menginginkan kakaknya tidak menganggapnya sebagai adik lagi dan ingin kakaknya memperjuangkan cintanya walaupun banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka. dan hubungan spesial ini terjadi karna Sasuke mengikuti sebuah pertaruhan konyol dari teman-temannya. tapi apakah itu benar? Atau Sasuke mempunyai tujuan lain?/SasuNaruXKyuuNaru/ Incest/ BL/ END!
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto,"

"Ya?"

"Maukah … maukah kau— "

"Aku terima."

"Hah?"

"Kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu, 'kan?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang ada ditangannya ke pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya —sedang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Dia menghela napas dan melepas kacamatanya hingga benar-benar menampilkan iris birunya yang jernih seperti langit angkasa.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Sasuke-san." Ucapnya sambil menaruh kacamatanya pada tempatnya. "Kau ingin menjadikanku pacar untuk taruhan konyolmu dengan teman-temanmu, 'kan?" Dia mendengus saat pria tampan yang ada disampingnya kembali terkejut.

"Lalu mengapa kau menerimaku?" tanya pemuda bernama Sasuke itu setelah sadar dari terkejutnya dan memakai kembali topeng datarnya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika dia ingin menjadikan pacar sebagai taruhan tetapi malah menerimanya?

Naruto mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum, "Aku juga punya alasan menerimamu." Ucapnya pada teman satu kuliahnya itu yang sangat terkenal akan ketampanannya.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Sasuke menatap datar Naruto.

Naruto memandangi pohon-pohon yang ada dihadapannya. Taman yang ada dibelakang kuliahnya memang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan. "Kau tahu orang yang bernama Kyuubi kan?" Tanyanya tetap memandangi pohon-pohon itu.

"Hn, dia seniorku. Tapi aku tidak dekat dengannya."

Naruto menghela napas. Dimata Sasuke, terlihat sekali ada raut kesedihan diwajah itu. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Hmm, sebenarnya dia itu kakakku." Ucapnya mebuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Lalu?"

"Kami berpacaran."

Seandainya Sasuke melepas topengnya kembali, mungkin wajah terkejutnya akan dia tampilkan sekarang. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tetap stay cool dan berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau incest?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit sarkitis dan tatapan merendah.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, "Aku tidak incest! Dia itu kakak angkatku tahu!" elaknya dengan bibir sedikit maju dan pipi bulatnya menggembung. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa pemuda bernama Naruto itu terlihat imut dimatanya. Ya, dia benar-benar imut.

"Lalu, jika dia pacarmu kenapa kau menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu. jujur, dia sedikit merasa sesak didadanya saat otaknya berpikir jika pemuda yang ada dihadapanya hanya ingin menjadikannya selingkuhan.

Naruto kembali terlihat sedih, tetapi senyum manis menyamarkan kesedihannya yang sangat kentara diiris hitam bundar itu. "Aku putus dengannya dua hari yang lalu karena banyak menentang hubungan kami. " entah kenapa, rasa sesak yang menghampiri Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Siapa yang tidak akan menentang jika kalian bersaudara?" tanya Sasuke sarkitis dengan dengusan kecil.

Nauto hanya bisa menghela napas, "Kami 'kan tidak sedarah. Lagipula hubungan sesama jenis pun sudah biasa disini." Ucapnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto pun kembali bercerita, "Kyuu-nii memutuskan hubungan ini karena banyak yang menentang. Aku tahu ini memang keputusan yang benar. Tetapi aku kesal dengannya yang tidak mau memperjuangkan cintanya denganku."

"Egois."

"Terserah," ucap Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Makanya, aku ingin mencari pacar untuk membuat dia menyesal karena telah memutuskan hubungan ini. tetapi, aku beruntung ada yang mau datang dan menembakku walau hanya untuk taruhan saja." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar dengan ucapanmu itu, teman-temanku yang bertaruh. Aku hanya ingin mereka puas dan tidak menggangguku lagi." Sasuke menatap datar Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dikantin bersama teman-temanmu. Hanya sedikit sih, tapi aku mendengar kalian menjadikanku taruhan untuk jadian denganmu." Ucap Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya dipunggung bangku taman itu.

"Apa margamu?" tanya Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah itu. wajah yang sering dia temui dikelas maupun diperpustakaan. Memang dia sekelas dengan pemuda manis itu tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui marganya.

"Naruto Namikaze. Apakah Namikaze tidak terkenal?" tanya Naruto sedikit sarkitis dan kesal juga karena Uchiha yang ada disebelahnya tidak mengetahui marganya.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu untuk pertanyaan Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sekarang margamu Uchiha." Ucapnya membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Hei, kau kira kita menikah! Kita kan hanya pacaran saja!" protes Naruto dengan kesal. Seenaknya saja Uchiha itu mengganti marganya.

"Memangnya kita sudah resmi pacaran?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian jahil.

Naruto mendengus sebal, "bukankah tadi aku sudah menerimamu? Tentu saja kita sudah pacaran." Ucapnya dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya yang terlihat manis dimata Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kita sama-sama menjalin hubungan ini tanpa adanya perasaan. Aku ingin jelas tentang tujuan hubungan kita." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, mengintimidasi Naruto. jika dia hanya menerimanya dan tetap seperti teman, bukankah itu sama saja bohong?

Naruto menghela napas, "Aku hanya ingin kita berpacaran sampai Kyuu-nii kembali padaku. Kalau kau? berapa lama kau mesti menjalin hubungan ini denganku?" tanyanya.

"Satu bulan."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Oke, kalau gitu kita akan menjalin hubungan ini hingga satu bulan. Dan aku punya peraturan untuk hubungan ini." ucapnya membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dia pun segera menunjukkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Peraturan pertama, kita boleh seperti layaknya pasangan biasa."

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Naruto pun menambahkan jarinya menjadi dua jari.

"Kedua, Kita boleh pergi dengan siapapun. Dan tanpa mencampuri urusan pribadi."

"Hn."

"Ketiga, Kita boleh bergandengan tangan, pelukan, dan ciuman jika dalam keadaan yang sangat perlu."

"Aku se —apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke menatap tidak percaya Naruto yang sukses membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke tampak cembeut, "Kan kita bisa berciuman jika ada perlunya. Kalau tidak ya tidak usah." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang juga terasa panas.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Naruto pun menambahkan satu jarinya hingga menjadi empat jari.

"Jika kita sudah satu bulan, maka kita harus berpisah. Sudah, hanya itu saja." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Tidak mengetahui jika Sasuke kini terdiam, mematung. Jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sedikit tidak setuju dengan peraturan keempat yang Naruto buat.

Tetapi pada akhirnya dia pun mengangguk, "Baiklah aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

"Hah?"

"Kok hah? Itu kan tanda kita sudah resmi berpacaran." Ucap Naruto memandang polos Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut sekaligus merona.

"Apakah harus?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu. Naruto pun mendengus, "Kau ini tidak pernah pacaran ya?" tanyanya dengan mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku pernah pacaran, dobe." Elak Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan 'lalu?'. Sasuke pun menghela napas dan mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Ucapnya masih dengan ragu.

Sasuke pun mulai memajukan wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. awalnya sempat masih terlihat ragu walaupun bibir mereka sudah berjarak satu centi saja. Tetapi pada akhirnya, kedua bibir itu pun menyatu dengan sempurna.

Dan hari itu juga, ciuman itu menjadi tanda mereka sudah resmi berpacaran.

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**Falsehood that fosters love **By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

lima hari telah berlalu setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya bertukar nomor handphone dan saling menanyai kabar semacam basa-basi lewat sms. Tetapi, ada yang sedikit berubah. Sasuke selalu bersamanya sekarang. Dan selalu menunggu diparkiran motor untuk menunggu kekasih barunya. Yah~ Tidak apa-apakan menganggapnya kekasih?

Dirinya juga lebih mengetahui sifat asli Naruto. dia anak yang ceria, hangat dan suka tersenyum lebar. Dan dia sangat manis saat tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ck, lama sekali." Decak Sasuke sebal sembari duduk di motor ducatinya yang berwarna hitam sedang terpakir didekat pohon agar Sasuke tidak kepanasan oleh teriknya matahari. Dia menatap arloginya, dan mendengus sebal setelah mengetahui sudah 10 menit Naruto terlambat dari yang dijanjikan.

Ah iya, Sasuke juga mulai merasakan perubahan pada lingkungannya. Wanita-wanita yang selalu saja mengejar-ngejar dirinya mulai berkurang. Ini semua gara-gara Suigetsu yang seenak jidatnya mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Naruto kepada beberapa orang.

Huft … tidak apa-apa juga sih dia mulai dijauhi wanita-wanita pengganggu itu.

"Hai."

Sasuke menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang kira-kira tingginya sama dengannya sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan senyuman ramah. Dan Sasuke sangat mengenalinya.

Dia … Kyuubi.

"Apakah kau pacar adikku? Ah, maksudku Naruto." tanya pria itu dengan canggung tetap masih mengukir senyum. Sasuke yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak ikut canggung, segera mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu." Ucap Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja menatap serius Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga adikku dengan baik tanpa menangisinya." Ucap pemuda beriris merah itu dengan tegas. Entah kemana kecanggungannya tadi. Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Jangan membuat Naruto menangis? Memangnya Si pirang bodoh itu cengeng ya?, batin Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya seperti keinginanmu." Ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia turun dari jok motornya dan berdiri untuk saling berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. Tatap-menatap sengit pun saling terjadi. Seakan-akan ada aliran listrik dikedua bola mata mereka.

"Dan tidak akan meninggalkannya." Entah kenapa Sasuke malah mengucapkan hal ambigu. Hah~ mungkin untuk menyindir seniornya ini?

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memandang kearah lain dengan senyum pahit. Dia pun kembali menatap Sasuke dengan ramah. "Hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku pergi dulu." Pemuda berkemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan blazer hitam itu melenggang pergi dari Sasuke.

Selang beberapa detik Kyuubi pergi darinya, Naruto mulai terlihat olehnya. Pemuda pirang itu tampak berjalan kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai dihadapannya, Sasuke ingin mengomelinya tetapi—

"Tadi kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan mata was-was. Seakan-akan mencurigai Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, "dia ingin aku menjagamu dan tidak menangisimu. Ternyata kau cengeng ya?" jawab Sasuke sekaligus menggoda Naruto. tetapi sepertinya godaanya sedang tidak masuk ketelinga Naruto. dilihatnya saja, Naruto sudah berwajah muram seperti itu.

Sasuke menghela napas dan melempar helm kearah Naruto yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh pemuda manis itu. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Naiklah," ucapnya sambil menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Sejenak Naruto melihat helm yang ada ditangannya. Lalu menatap Sasuke yang juga balas menatapnya seakan-akan berkata cepat-naik-atau-kutinggalkan-dirimu. Dia pun tersenyum tipis dan menggunakan helm itu. "Baiklah." Ucapnya naik dijok belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung menggas motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

* * *

Seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. tetapi ada sedikit kesan bagi Sasuke untuk hari ini –yang bisa dibilang kencan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Tadi siang dia mengajaknya ketoko buku untuk membeli novel dan buku sastra. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membeli buku kedokteran. Lalu mereka berdua memakan ice cream yang ada ditaman anak-anak. dan hal itulah membuat Sasuke merasa terkesan dengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu membelikan semua ice cream pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain disitu ditambah dengan senyuman lebar yang mampu membuat anak-anak menyukainya. Dia juga bermain dengan anak-anak itu. sungguh konyol sekali saat Naruto bermain pasir hingga wajahnya kotor. Tetapi dia tetap tertawa bersama anak-anak.

bukankah dia sangat manis? Maka jawaban Sasuke adalah iya.

"Hah~ akhirnya sudah sampai." Sasuke menatap orang yang baru saja turun dari motornya dan berdiri disebuah rumah dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Namikaze'. Sosok itu melepaskan helmnya, menampilkan wajahnya yang manis. Lalu memberikan helm itu padanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke mendengus dan menerima helm juga berniat melepaskan helmnya sejenak untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas. Angin malam pun yang sangat menusuk kulitnya tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Rumahku sedang sepi. Kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar negri selama sebulan. Apakah kau mau masuk?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pagar hitam yang masih tertutup dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Terimakasih. Aku akan pulang." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk." Sasuke mengangguk dan menatap Naruto yang tengah membuka pagar itu dan masuk kedalam. Setelah pagar itu kembali ditutup, dia segera memakai helmnya kembali. Namun, gerakannya terhenti setelah mendengar suara Naruto dan suara yang dia kenal dibalik pagar itu.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau pulang terlalu malam! Apakah kau tidak bisa mengabari lewat sms?!"

"Untuk apa mengabarimu? Aku tidak ada hak untuk mengabarimu tentang keadaanku."

"Kau itu adikku. Tentu kau ada hak untuk mengabariku!"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah!"

"Naruto!"

"Kyuu-nii, lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kau marah padaku?!"

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk memelukku!"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Dia meneguk ludahnya yang terasa mengganjal ditenggorokannya. Suara-suara itu masih terdengar ribut. Sasuke pun langsung mengenakan helm dan menggas motornya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu. Dan itu berarti sudah satu minggu Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani hubungan ini tanpa ada perasaan apapun, maybe?. Namun, Setelah kencan pertamanya itu, belakangan ini Naruto merasa ganjil dengan sikap Sasuke yang lebih dingin. Dia memang orang yang dingin tetapi kali ini lebih dingin dari seperti biasanya.

Sasuke pun langsung mengantarnya pulang tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya dan pergi begitu saja. Naruto menghela napas, mungkin pemuda tampan itu sedang ada masalah. Toh, dia tidak ikut campur kedalam urusan Sasuke.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang duduk disebuah bangku dengan sebuah pohon besar dibelakangnya. Novel yang baru dia beli dengan Sasuke berada digenggamannya. Ceritanya menarik dan kisah percintaannya juga menarik. Wanita dan cowok yang sebagai pair dibuku ini menjalin kisah yang hampir mirip dengannya dan Sasuke.

Tetapi lama kelamaan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Entah karena angin yang berhembus dengan sejuk atau memang dia kekurangan tidur akibat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Yah, pokoknya dia ingin tidur. Tetapi masih ada kelas yang harus dia isi.

Kepalanya teeratuk-antuk kebawah, kelopak matanya terasa berat. Tetapi kesadaran terus menghantuinya bersamaan rasa kantuk. Kasur mana kasur~ Naruto sangat membutuhkannya sekarang!

Puk!

"Tidurlah dipundakku."

"Sa-sasuke?" seru Naruto dengan terkejut saat Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya dan menarik kepalanya kepundak lebarnya. Dia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sasuke tetapi tangan Sasuke malah menahan kepalanya agar tetap berada disitu.

"Diamlah dan tidur." Ucap Sasuke dengan cuek. Tetapi ada semburat merah tipis dipipinya yang sangat terlihat jelas oleh Naruto. Mau tak mau, Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipundak itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku." Ujar Naruto tanpa membuka sempat tersentak saat mendapat pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Sasuke. Kau tidak membalas smsku dan tidak pernah mau mengobrol denganku." Ucap Naruto sambil mendesah pelan. "Apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Kau marah karena malam itu ya?"

Naruto kembali menghela napas, "Sudah kuduga. Maaf ya, aku tahu kau belum pergi saat itu dan mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kyuu-nii." Ucapnya dengan wajah mengetahui Sasuke sedang menggerutu tanpa suara.

Sial, ternyata dia tahu!, gerutu Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Dia pasti tahu saat mendengar suara motornya. Tapi dia tetap berwajah datar dan berusaha berbicara seperti biasanya. "Lagi pula, itu bukan urusanku."

Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan senyum jahil, "Yang benar~?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil. "Kau itu pacarku, pasti kau merasa cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu. Lagipula kita berpacaran tanpa adanya perasaan, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sinis. Dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Naruto pun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sasuke.

"Ku rasa Kyuubi masih mencntaimu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari mereka berada. lapangan punya universitasnya itu terlihat sepi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Apakah karena dia memelukku sehingga kau menganggapnya dia mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum geli. "Sayang sekali~ Pelukan itu hanya sebatas kakak-adik untuknya." Ucapnya merubah senyumnya menjadi pahit.

"Kau terlalu naif." Dengus Sasuke menatap kepala pirang itu dengan tatapan datar. "Sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan apa pada Kyuubi?" tanyanya tak kalah datar.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menyesal dan kembali padaku. Tetapi dia tetap egois dan berusaha menganggapku sebagai adik." Ucap Naruto dengan kesal. Terlalu sakit mengingat sosok itu.

"Aku lebih setuju kau menjadi adiknya." Ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan sungguh memalukan! Pasti dia akan digoda oleh Naruto!

Tetapi sayang, rasa kantuk Naruto kembali menyerang sehingga tidak terlalu mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. dia menguap lalu bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang mendapat pertanyaan itu. kenapa? Kenapa? Dia pun tidak tahu sama sekali alasannya tetapi dia memang lebih setuju Naruto menjadi adiknya Kyuubi.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar begitu saja saat mendengar dengkuran halus disampingnya. Dia pun hanya memandang datar wajah damai Naruto dan merubah sedikit posisinya agar dia nyaman. Tentu saja ia ingin dirinya dan Naruto berposisi sama-sama nyaman walau dia sedikit grogi saat penciumannya mendapati harum yang aneh namun enak untuk dihirup.

Ah~ ternyata dari surai pirang ini.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis dan juga menyenderkan kepalanya diatas surai pirang yang terasa lembut dan menggelitik saat menyentuh wajahnya. Tak terasa, dia pun ikut tertidur pulas.

Tanpa mengetahui ada sosok pria yang baru saja datang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu ditengah lapangan basket itu.

* * *

"Naruto,"

"Apa?"

"Apakah … apakah kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Sasuke menatap dua sosok yang tak jauh dimatanya saling berhadapan, berbicara. Dia juga bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari sosok pendek yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Iris onyxnya sempat bertabrakan dengan iris ruby itu.

Iris merah yang seakan-akan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Naruto menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang terlihat menunggunya. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuubi, "Kenapa kau meminta pulang denganku?" tanyanya berusaha sedingin mungkin walau jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Kyuubi mengusap belakang lehernya dengan wajah ragu, "Entahlah, kita sudah lama tidak pulang bareng." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Kau mengajakku sebagai kakak atau yang lain?" tanya Naruto membuat Kyuubi tersentak. Naruto ingin mengetesnya … ya, dia ingin mengetes sosok tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto juga terlampau bingung. kenapa tiba-tiba saja kakaknya mengajaknya pulang bareng?

Terdiam cukup lama, Kyuubi pun kembali kedunia nyata setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja senyum terukir tulus diwajahnya dan tangan kanannya mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto, "Tentu saja sebagai kakakmu."

Jawaban yang salah besar dan Naruto sudah menduganya.

Tatapan kesedihan yang ditunjukkan pada iris biru safir itu membuat Kyuubi tertegun. Tetapi dia hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada daun kering yang ada dikakinya. Tidak sanggup melihat tatapan itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu …" ujar Naruto dengan pelan dan tatapan terluka yang disamarkan oleh wajah dingin Naruto. "Pacarku— "

Grep!

"Kenapa kau secepat ini mempunyai pacar?!" Bentak Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto. tangannya juga mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan erat yang mampu membuat Naruto meringis. Melihat hal itu Sasuke segera menyalakan mesinnya dan menuju kearah dua orang itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke setelah berhenti disamping mereka berdua. Onyx dan ruby itu saling bertemu. Memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam yang sengit.

"Dia ini adikku. Jangan cam—"

"Adik, adik, dan adik! Apakah kau hanya menganggapku adik?!" bentak Naruto yang langsung membuat Kyuubi terdiam. Terluka, kemuakkan, dan kesakitan tersirat diiris biru safir itu. rahangnya mengeras bersamaan kepalan tangannya yang mengerat.

"Apakah aku hanya sebagai adik dikehidupanmu selama ini?" tanya Naruto dengan lirihan yang memilukan dihati Sasuke. dada Sasuke sesak saat melihat cairan bening mulai menggenangi mata itu. Sasuke pun segera turun dari motornya dan merengkuh kepala Naruto kedekapan dadanya. Dia tidak mau lihat air mata itu jatuh begitu saja.

Sasuke mendengus geli —masih memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Benar juga kata kakakmu. Kau cengeng," ucapnya dengan sarkitis dan memandang Kyuubi yang sedang mematung dengan tajam. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari iris ruby itu.

Naruto yang berada didada bidangnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan cairan hangat yang berusaha ingin keluar dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke mengambil helm yang biasa Naruto pakai dan memakaikannya ke kepala surai pirang itu dan menurunkan kaca helmnya yang berwarna hitam hingga menyembunyikan wajah Naruto. dia pun naik kemotornya dan menyuruh Naruto duduk dibelakangnya.

Setelah merasakan tangan yang melingkar diperutnya, dia pun menyalakan mesinnya. "Kyuubi-san, Terimakasih telah mau mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi aku ingin mengajaknya kesesuatu tempat." Dia mengucapkan itu untuk terakhir kalinya pada Kyuubi yang masih terdiam. Dia pun meng-gas motornya, melewati Kyuubi begitu saja.

selama diperjalanan, Naruto hanya memeluknya dengan kepala bersender dipunggungnya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke mengacak-acak surai pirang itu dengan pelan, dan sukses menyadarkan lamunannya. Tangan kanannya pun langsung memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman rasa jeruk pada Naruto yang hanya menatapnya saja. "Minumlah,"

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto dengan pelan sembari memandang minumannya tanpa berniat untuk membukanya. Melihat itu, Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa? kau memikirkannya? Apakah kau tidak bisa memikirkan aku saja?" sadar atau tidak sadar, ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto tersentak dan membuat wajahnya memerah. menyadari apa yang diucapkannya, Sasuke juga ikut merona.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin kau tidak memikirkannya." Ucapnya dengan sedikit menaruh nada menyesal diucapannya. Jantungnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Selalu saja berdebar dengan keras seperti ini. rasanya Sasuke tidak ingin punya jantung!

Tetapi Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku mengerti. Ah, terimakasih telah menyembunyikan wajahku tadi." Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyumnya. Tetapi senyum yang terlihat lebih tulus.

"Sudah sewajarnya seorang kekasih melakukan itu." Shit! Kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu?!, batin Sasuke merutuki dan bersumpah serapah atas mulutnya yang sudah mengucapkan kata 'kekasih' dihadapan Naruto. memangnya dia ini kekasih benerannya Naruto?!

Suasana menjadi canggung. Tempat mereka yang tepat berada didepan mini market yang tengah sepi menjadi lebih senyap. Angin sore yang berhembus pelan, mencoba mendinginkan wajah mereka yang terasa memanas.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah tangannya saat merasakan ada yang menggenggamnya. Betapa terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menggenggam tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang ada disampingnya?

Naruto menatap kearahnya dengan mata sedikit menyayu, "Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Maka dia pun membiarkan tangannya yang lebih besar digenggam oleh tangan yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya.

Malah … semakin lama posisi genggaman itu berubah menjadi saling bertautan.

* * *

Sasuke mengerem motornya saat berada didepan rumah Naruto. hari sudah malam dan Sasuke sukses tidak mengantar Naruto pulang terlalu malam-malam. Naruto turun dan mengembalikan helmnya dan tersenyum pada seperti biasanya. Sebelumnya Sasuke melepaskan helm untuk berbicara dulu dengan Naruto. lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan Naruto melambaikan tangannya tetapi-

"Sasuke!"

"Hmph!" Iris onyx itu terkejut saat Naruto mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan Sasuke berkedip hingga beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh untuk menyadari situasinya yang sekarang. Otaknya terasa tumpul. Padahal dia genius dan mempunyai IQ 200 keatas. Tetapi sekarang terasa lelet untuk mencerna semuanya.

Naruto … mencium … bibirnya …

Ya, sekarang dia mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto. kekasihnya. sedang. menciumnya. Tapi kenapa?!, batin Sasuke dengan terkejut. Jantungnya semakin tak karuan saat Naruto melumat bibir bawahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk lebih dalam menciumnya.

Apakah dia kesambet setan?, batin Sasuke dengan bodoh. Tetapi lama kelamaan wajahnya semakin memanas dan memerah. dia juga melihat sosok yang sedang menciumnya sepihak tengah memejamkan mata dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Tiba-tiba saja iris onyx itu menggelap dan memandang wajah manis itu dengan sayu. Matanya pun terpejam dan kini ciuman diambil oleh dirinya. Bahkan tangan kirinya merengkuh badan itu dan tangan kanannya menarik kepala surai pirang itu agar lebih mendalami ciumannya.

Naruto yang merasa kini bibirnya dilumat segera membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan iris birunya yang membulat dengan sempurna. Wajahnya semakin seperti kepiting rebus saat tangan kiri Sasuke merengkuh pinggangnya dengan erat.

Gresk!

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, pagar besi berwarna hitam dibelakang merah tergeser hingga menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah. Sosok itu juga melihat keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto dan hal itu membuat dia mematung ditempat. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, dia kembali masuk dan menutup pagar.

Naruto yang menyadari pintu pagarnya tertutup segera mendorong dada Sasuke dan berusaha untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Namun Sasuke sangat sulit untuk dilepas. Dia pun terus berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke dan menarik kepalanya belakang untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. dan dia sukses melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Hah … hah … apa kau gila?!" tanya Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia segera menghirup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang telah terkuras yang mendapat bentakan itu menatap bingung Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau yang kenapa! Kenapa kau menciumku dengan nafsu seperti tadi?!" tanya Naruto dengan kesal. Apalagi dia semakin kesal melihat kebingungan tertera diwajah putih porselen itu.

"Tadi … kau menciumku." Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto blushing. Sasuke semakin lemot. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto marah-marah padanya. Apa tindakannya salah?

"Ba-baka! A-aku menciummu karena Kyuu-nii akan datang kesini!" ucap Naruto gelagapan. Tadi dia memang mendengar suara langkah dibalik pagar rumahnya dan sangat mengenali langkah kaki itu. maka dia pun langsung mencium Sasuke. tetapi, Tanpa sadar ucapannya itu membuat dada Sasuke terasa sesak.

Jadi ciuman ini hanya untuk membuat dia cemburu?

"Oh." Sasuke menatap kearah lain, menyembunyikan tatapan sendunya. "Maaf, tadi aku terbawa suasana." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak pada Sasuke. lagipula ini juga salahnya, mencium Sasuke secara tiba-tiba tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Bodohnya aku!, batin Naruto sangat menyesal.

"Ma-maaf … aku juga bersalah. Maafkan a—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis yang membuat Naruto tercengang karena baru kali ini Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya. "Seperti peraturan nomor 3. Kita boleh berciuman jika dalam keadaan perlu." Ucapnya sambil memakai helmnya.

"Ta-tapi …"

"Aku pergi dulu. Masuklah …" ucap Sasuke setelah menyalakan motornya dan berlalu dari Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto memandangi motor itu yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan menyesal. Sasuke … Sasuke pasti marah padanya. Hah~ kenapa Naruto harus menciumnya sih?!

Tetapi, tangan Naruto terangkat keatas dan menyentuh bibirnya yang kemerah-merahan akibat ciuman tadi. Bibir Sasuke masih terasa dibibirnya … memabukkan baginya. Bahkan dia hampir menikmati ciuman Sasuke yang terasa lembut.

"Ke-kenapa jantung ku berdebar seperti ini?!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah berserta tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Dia pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis pikiran itu sejauh mungkin. Naruto pun segera membuka pagarnya dan masuk kedalam.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto dengan pelan saat membuka pintu rumah yang terkesan sedikit mewah. Namun dia langsung terperanjat saat Kyuubi berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata berkilat-kilat tajam. Dan saat itu, Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

* * *

Hari demi hari Sasuke lewati seperti biasanya hingga seminggu telah terlewati lagi. sudah dua minggu dia jadian dengan Naruto dan dua minggu lagi mereka akan memutuskan hubungan ini. tetapi Sasuke tengah uring-uringan. Kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

Bagaimana dia tidak uring-uringan jika setelah malam itu Naruto menjauhinya?! Seharusnya dia yang menjauhi Naruto dan bersikap dingin tetapi kenapa malah Naruto? Bocah itu memang telah menjauhinya seminggu penuh.

Tidak pernah membalas smsnya, tidak pernah mau mengangkat telponnya, bahkan dia selalu menyuruhnya pulang tanpa menunggunya dengan berbagai alasan. Tentu itu membuat Sasuke cemas, apalagi dia menaruh curiga pada syal yang terus melekat dileher Naruto. Cih, hanya orang bodoh yang memakai syal dimusim panas seperti ini!

"Oi, Sasuke! Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah lagi bermain dengan kami." Teman Sasuke yang bernama Suigetsu dan Juugo menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah sendirian dikelas. Dengan seenak jidat, Suigetsu merangkul Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari iris hitam itu.

"Sui, kau tahu kan? Sasuke kan sudah punya pacar." Ujar Juugo dengan wajah kalem.

"Ah iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pemuda manis itu?" tanya Sui mengingat tentang hubungan asmara sang Uchiha. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang bermain dengan mereka. pasti Sasuke sangat sibuk dengan pacarnya.

"Sedang tidak baik." Jawab Sasuke dengan lugas dan beranjak dari bangkunya meninggalkan dua orang itu yang langsung cengo. Teganya Sasuke main pergi begitu saja tanpa bercerita~

Sungguh Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun! Moodnya benar-benar ada diperingkat paling bawah. Sasuke ingin menyendiri dan menemukan titik cerahnya. Ya, dia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto yang selalu membuat kepalanya terasa berat.

Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati dengannya hingga dia menemukan sosok pirang yang sangat dia rindui. Onyx Sasuke berbinar melihat Naruto sedang jalan sendirian dengan menggunakan syal lagi. dia pun langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto tampak berhenti saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat dia kenali. Belum saja menoleh, tubuhnya menegang saat sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau. Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nafas terengah-engah karena berlari untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto. Dia mengernyitkan dahi saat Naruto tidak membalikan badannya maupun menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan Naruto ingin kabur darinya kalau saja pegangannya pada pundak Naruto tidak mengerat.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seminggu ini kau selalu menghindariku." keluh Sasuke memandang lelah Naruto. saking lelahnya, dia menaruh keningnya dipundak itu. "Apa alasanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan lirih.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu mengapa kau menghindariku?"

"Apakah karena Kyuubi?"

Naruto tak menjawab dan itu membuat emosi Sasuke terpancing. Dengan kesal, Sasuke menarik pundak itu dengan kuat hingga badan Naruto berbalik menghadapnya. Dan detik itu juga Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan mata melebar saat melihat …

Naruto menangis.

.

.

.

"Maaf … maafkan aku, Sasuke … hiks … Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling kotor didunia ini."

Sasuke terdiam tanpa mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto yang sedang terisak. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat mendengar cerita yang mengejutkan dari Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuubi melakukan 'itu' kepada Naruto pada malam itu dengan cara pemaksaan. Itu sangat menikam dirinya.

Iris hitamnya yang terlihat terluka melirik kearah leher Naruto. begitu banyak bercak merah disana. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, rasanya ia ingin menghapus semua tanda merah itu dileher Naruto. itu pun jika dia bisa. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya karna … dia tidak mempunyai hak.

Menahan rasa sakit yang terus menikam diulu hatinya, Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap menahan emosinya. Dia menarik Naruto kedalam dekapannya dengan erat. Tak mengetahui sosok yang sedang menangis itu langsung menghentikan tangisannya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Sa-sasuke …"

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke memejamkan matanya, raut wajahnya begitu terluka. "Aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Jangan menjauhiku lagi," bisiknya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Wajah Naruto kembali sendu, "Tapi … Aku malu denganmu. Aku pasti sangat hina untukmu." Lirihnya dengan air mata kembali menetes.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli!"

Naruto kembali terkejut, hanya beberapa detik saja hingga dia tersenyum. Air mata kesedihannya berubah menjadi air mata kebahagiaan. "Terimakasih … Terimakasih, Sasuke …" isaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia melepas pelukannya dan memandangi wajah Naruto yang basah oleh air mata. Dia menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengecup kedua mata itu, "Jangan menangis, Aku tidak suka kau menangis."

Rona merah pun menghiasi pipi Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras saat bibir itu mengecup kelopak matanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Dan hatinya terasa lebih tenang. Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya sendiri sebelum memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku senang sekali memiliki-mu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Sayang sekali, dia tidak melihat wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar memerah oleh ucapannya tadi.  
Memiliki-mu?

Apakah … Apakah Naruto sudah mengakuinya kalau dia adalah kekasihnya? Jika Sasuke boleh berharap, dia ingin itu menjadi kebenaran.

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya …" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya yang membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya. Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan ragu, "Seharusnya kau senang Kyuubi melakukan itu padamu." Lanjutnya .

Naruto tampak terdiam. Mengalihkan iris birunya dari onyx itu kesamping, "Kau benar …" ucapnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Tapi aku merasa takut dengannya sekarang." Sambungnya dengan lirih.

Ya, dia sangat takut dengan sosok itu. Bahkan dia selalu pulang lebih awal agar tidak bertemu dengan sosok itu dan akan mengurung dirinya sendiri dikamar dengan pintu terkunci selama belakangan ini. Untungnya, kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi dinas keluar negri.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dia mengusap puncak kepala itu dengan gerakan pelan, "Dobe payah." Ejeknya dengan sindiran halus. Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Teme jelek." Balasnya yang hanya dibalas kekehan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangku taman yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat curhat Dobe-nya itu. Lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto supaya ikut berdiri, "Kita harus kuliah hari ini. Tapi pulang sekolah kau mau pulang denganku?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat —tak lupa mengukir senyum cerianya. "Tentu saja. Kau 'kan tukang ojekku tercinta." Ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ketempat kuliah mereka dengan tangan saling bergandengan. Tak lekang pula pembicaraan dan ejekan terselip mengiringi jalan mereka berdua. Benar-benar pasangan yang sangat romantis. Itulah yangselalu terlintas pada orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua. Tetapi mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa mereka menjadi pasangan tanpa adanya perasaan. Ah~ mungkin seharusnya mereka menjadi pasangan dengan perasaan yang baru bermekaran.

* * *

Sasuke menatap kotak besar berwarna merah putih yang kini dia tangkup dengan kedua tangannya. Kotak yang telah terisi penuh dengan popcorn. Iris hitam bundarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan itu ke pemuda pendek yang ada disampingnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengajak ku ke Bioskop?" Tanyanya sambil memandangi tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dan sepi. Berbagai poster lebar terpajang didinding dengan berbagai judul. Benar, kini dia sedang berada di Bioskop bersama Si pirang dobe-nya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja kita akan menonton film, Teme-baka." Ucapnya ketus sembari membenarkan syalnya yang sudah berapa kali Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggunakan benda itu kelehernya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini bukannya pulang kerumah mu?" Sasuke tak mengerti pada Si pirang. Pulang kuliah, bertemu di parkiran, Naruto meminta untuk mengendarai motornya sambil berkata, 'Aku akan mengajakmu ke sesuatu tempat. Kau diam saja saat kuboncengi ya.'. Dan berakhirlah Sasuke berada ditempat ini.

Naruto menghela napas, "Aku hanya malas pulang ke rumah. Lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke berseringaian jahil.

"Oh, jadi kau merindukanku?" Godanya menghasilkan perutnya disikut oleh Naruto yang sedang merona. Naruto tak membalasnya dan malah menariknya ke theater yang sudah dibuka. Sasuke tak tahu Naruto mau menonton apa. Film apapun tidak masalah untuk Sasuke karna Sasuke juga akan menikmatinya. Tapi …

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan menikmati filmnya sekarang. Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat tempat yang agak memojok dibarisan yang cukup ke atas. Dan masalahnya, Theater ini hanya terisi sedikit orang saja. Disebelah mereka, juga dibelakang semuanya pasangan berdua-dua.

Sasuke tidak bisa menuduh Naruto jika dia yang sengaja memilih tempat duduk ini karna Naruto terlihat enjoy-enjoy saja. Shit, Seharusnya Sasuke memilih tepat duduk yang paling depan. Kalau bisa didepan layar sekaligus.

Mengapa?

Jangan tanya mengapa. Sasuke mulai jengah. Dirinya tahu sekali pasangan-pasang yang ada disekitarnya -kemungkinan berencana mesum ditempat gelap seperti ini.

"Teme, kau kenapa?" Bisik Naruto saat melihat Sasuke melirik kesana-kemari setelah lampu dimatikan karena filmnya sudah dimulai. Gelagat Sasuke terlihat aneh.

"Nope." Balas Sasuke juga berbisik. Naruto mengendikkan bahu atas jawaban Sasuke, dia kembali memakan popcornnya yang masih penuh dan sesekali menyeruput minuman rasa choco caramel with pearl digelas berukuran mediumnya.

Beberapa menit film diputar, Sasuke mengetahui film apa yang Naruto inginkan. Film bergenre romance dan thriller hingga membuat para penonton sunyi. Popcorn Sasuke pun sama sekali tak terjamah. Inilah awalnya, Suasana yang tadinya hening mulai terpecahkan dengan suara-suara ambigu yang terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Apalagi yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

Fucking damn it! Otak Sasuke mulai kacau. Pasalnya dia tidak bisa menjamin jika ide yang terus bermunculan diotaknya tidak akan membuat dirinya macam-macam dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh kearah sang kekasih. Dalam gelap yang hanya diteringai oleh layar, ia bisa melihat Naruto sedang meminum minumannya dengan khidmat. Sasuke juga bisa melihat wajah manisnya dari samping dengan sedikit jelas, bibir ranumnya yang tipis, lekuk hidungnya yang bangir dan pipinya yang terhiasi oleh tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing.

Sadar atau tidak, Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan mendarat diatas tangan Naruto yang sedang tergeletak pada lengan bangku. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto bereaksi. Apalagi Sasuke menelusupkan jari-jemarinya diantara jemari Naruto. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan duduknya. Lebih mencondongkan dirinya kearah Naruto hingga indra penciumannya menghirup aroma dari tubuh Naruto yang enak dan menenangkan jiwa. Wajah Sasuke agak menurun, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan leher Naruto yang sedang tertupi oleh syal. Wangi Naruto semakin mengacaukan pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan pikirannya dengan menggunakan aroma citrus itu. Tetapi tak disangka-sangka Naruto menoleh hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Ngantuk?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara kecil. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya, meng-iyakan saja atas pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis, dia menarik kepala Sasuke kebahunya dan mengelus surai raven itu.

"Tidurlah. Lagipula filmnya masih lama." Bisik Naruto kembali menatap layar.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk saja. Menghirup aroma citrus itu hingga dia puas. Tetapi seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya tak pernah merasa puas. Sampai-sampai dia menarik syal Naruto dengan mudah hingga leher jenjang Naruto terekspos.

"Eh, Te-teme?"

"Ssst …" Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Naruto. "Syal itu sangat menggangguku." Bisiknya membuat Naruto terdiam dengan pipi memerah.

"Naruto?"

"Y—Sa-sasu …" Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Lalu beranjak naik ke dagu. Naruto terperanjat —tetapi dia sama sekali tak bertindak untuk menolak perlakuan Sasuke.

"Bolehkah …" Sasuke yang pikirannya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi, menatap Naruto dengan mata hitamnya yang menggelap. "Bolehkah aku menggunakan peraturan nomor tiga?" tanyanya membuat Naruto semakin memerah.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke? U-untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan gelagapan. Iris birunya semakin terbelalak saat Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan memajukannya hingga bibir mereka menyatu tanpa ada celah sedikit pun.

"Aku sangat memerlukannya." Bisik Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya. Dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya bersamaan semburat tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mematung. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dia memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mengikuti alur ciuman sang Uchiha.

* * *

Suasana menjadi canggung setelah mereka berdua sampai didepan rumah keluarga Namikaze. Naruto yang sudah turun dari motor Sasuke dan berdiri membelakangi pagar rumahnya terlihat masih merona dan salah tingkah.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat biasa saja dengan wajah datarnya. Tetapi jantungnya sama sekali tak seperti wajahnya. Sumber kehidupan itu terus saja berdetak dengan cepat memompa darahnya. Sasuke saja bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri.

"Maaf …" kecanggungan itu terpecahkan saat Sasuke membuka suara. Iris onyx malamnya itu menatap leher Naruto yang semakin banyak ditandai dengan bercak-bercak merah disana. Itu semua adalah perlakuannya tadi. sial … bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu.

"Maaf aku— "

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Aku ini pacarmu. Bukankah itu wajar?" tanya Naruto membuat lekungan dibibir Sasuke tercipta.

"Dasar dobe," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan gemas. "Tapi tanda itu …" Sasuke menatap leher Naruto lagi. tangan kananya terulur menyentuh leher itu dan Ibu jarinya mengelus salah satu bercak merah yang dia buat sendiri. "Apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak yakin itu akan segera hilang." Lanjut Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa." Dengus Naruto dengan wajah sebal. "Karena ini hasil dari perbuatanmu, aku tidak akan menutupinya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Naruto, Mau ku temani kau masuk?" Tawar Sasuke membuat dahi Naruto berkerut. "Aku khawatir itu terjadi lagi padamu." Jelasnya segera dengan apa yang dia maksud.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula dia tidak akan pulang. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak pulang." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke bernapas lega. Persetanlah kemana orang itu pergi hingga dia tidak pulang-pulang. Sasuke tak peduli. Bahkan dia ingin sekali membuat seniornya itu tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi.

"Kalau begitu, baik-baiklah dirumah." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengenakan helmnya yang sempat dia lepas tadi. Meraungkan motornya sebentar, sebelum kembali menoleh pada Naruto. Tangannya terulur ke kepala bersurai kuning itu. Well, seperti biasa. Naruto pasti akan mendapatkan elus-elusan say-

Cup!

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Memandang Sasuke terkejut sekaligus bingung yang baru saja mendaratkan ciuman … dikeningnya. Naruto semakin memandang lurus ke wajah tampan yang masih berekspresi monoton, mencari jawaban atas tindakannya tadi. Tetapi pada saat dia ingin mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke langsung menginjak gigi motornya dua kali dan menggasnya pergi begitu saja.

Naruto yang kembali terpaku ditempat, memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Angin berhembus saat jari-jari Naruto menyentuh keningnya yang masih terasa bekas bibir dingin Sasuke disana.

"Apa artinya ciuman ini?" gumamnya bertanya-tanya pada malam yang sunyi ini. Dia terus berpikir, berpikir keras. Mencoba mencerna arti ciuman yang baru saja diberi Sasuke. Dan tibalah suatu pemikiran yang masuk keotaknya yang mengatakan-

"Sa-sasuke … menyukaiku?" Naruto memasang wajah ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya. Dia langsung menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Sasuke menyukainya? Secara Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya.

Tapi … tapi … apa artinya ciuman dikening ini yang baru pertama kali diterima oleh Naruto?

Dia tahu ciuman dikening ini tidak sebanding dnegan ciuman yang dibisokop tadi. Apakah kalian tahu Naruto menganggap apa ciumannya dengan Sasuke dibioskop itu? Asal kalian tahu, Naruto hanya menganggap Sasuke memang benar-benar membutuhkan ciuman. Memangnya kalian mengira Naruto tidak menyadari suasana disekitarnya? Tentu saja dia sangat-sangat menyadarinya. Itulah mengapa dia berpikir jika wajar Sasuke membutuhkan ciuman.

Namun yang dikening ini sangat berbeda. Bahkan jantung Nauto pun sampai berdebar lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Debaran jantungnya pada saat dicium Kyuubi pun sangat berbeda. Dan kenapa Naruto merasakan ada yang ingin meledak pada dirinya? Sebuah perasaan senang mungkin? Tunggu dulu …

Apakah …

"Apakah aku juga menyukainya?" Dan saat itu juga, kedua iris biru safir jernih itu terbelalak dengan sempurna.

**TE! BE! CE!** #Nari2alacherleaderpakepompom

* * *

Cuman dua chapter. Makasih yang udah mau baca :v delete or no? itu tergantung dari review kalian. Aku gak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. yang kuinginkan hanya review bermutu dan membuat hatiku senang :v #plak

Sasuke OOC ya?

Atau Naruto yang OOC?

Kayanya dalam hubungan SasuNaru, Naru yang paling mengendalikan hubungan ini ya? Percintaan yang agak rumit ya? Gomen, aku gak mau ada scene KyuuNaru disini karena aku pengen mempersingkat jalannya cerita ^^

Tulisanku berubah? Sengaja :v biar gak bertele-tele :v #digampar

Mind RnR Minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanya kecupan dikening.

Walau kecupan itu hanya dikening namun meninggalkan sejuta rasa pada diri Naruto. Nafas yang tidak teratur, jantung yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan, pipi yang terus merona dengan wajah yang terasa memanas —membuat Naruto seperti orang demam sekarang. Tapi lain ceritanya, dia sedang tidak demam atau apapun.

Shit, this is because the feeling of love.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya berguling-guling dikasurnya. Ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari memegangi ponsel pintarnya. Iris birunya memandang layar ponselnya dengan lekat-lekat. Membaca setiap huruf yang dikirim Sasuke melalui e-mail.

'Ku tunggu di tempat biasa besok.'

Naruto menghela napas. Sedari tadi dia ber-smsan ria bersama Sasuke namun pembicaraan mereka hanya tentang besok. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membahas tentang ciuman dikeningnya tadi. Padahal Naruto ingin tahu apa alasan Sasuke mencium keningnya.

"Apa … ciuman itu hanya sebagai perpisahan tadi?" gumam Naruto sambil mendesah kecewa. Tapi tidak mungkin itu hanya sebagai perpisahan. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan ciuman dikeningnya selama Sasuke mengantarnya pulang.

Naruto menyentuh keningnya. Bibir Sasuke yang terasa dingin masih terasa dikeningnya. Ciuman dikeningnya ini lebih meresap dihatinya dari pada ciuman dibibirnya. Rasanya … hatinya begitu menghangat saat mengingat bagaimana Sasuke mencium keningnya.

Seperti seorang gadis yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta, Naruto menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah dengan bantal. Menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terus berkembang.

Drrrt!

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan getaran kecil. ternyata ada pesan lagi dari Sasuke. dia pun mengusap layar itu.

'Dobe, sudah tidur?'

Naruto ingin membalasnya namun satu pesan lagi masuk—

'_I'm glad to be with you today. Thanks and goodnight'_

Naruto tidak membalasnya. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke dadanya. Tak lupa senyum lebar terukir dibibirnya.

Kyuubi …

Saat nama itu terlintas dipikirannya, kedua kelopak itu pun langsung terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi layar ponselnya dengan datar. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedang merasakan kesenangan sekarang. Tetapi, Sasuke malah merasakan ke kalutan dihatinya. Dia masih salah tingkah akibat tindakan yang dia berikan pada Naruto.

Sungguh itu diluar nalurinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin mengecup kening pemuda manis itu. Sasuke merasa bodoh atas dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Pasti Naruto berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu, sikap apa yang harus dia tunjukkan pada Naruto besok. Dihatinya dia hanya berharap Naruto tidak berpikir kalau dia mulai menyukai dirinya. Yah … semoga.

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**Falsehood that fosters love **By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

"Kau sedang apa?" Sasuke melepaskan ranselnya dan menaruhnya disamping pohon yang kini menjadi sandaran seseorang —yang sudah mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia pun ikut duduk disamping Naruto yang kini tengah menekuni sesuatu.

"Hm," Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan iris birunya yang jernih. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosen bahasa inggris. Kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya?"

Dihamparan rumput hijau yang menjadi tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke itu -kini berapa kertas polio bertebaran disana. Benar, Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum apel ke kelas.

"Hn. Tiga hari yang lalu aku menyelesaikannya."

"Jahat, Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku kan jadi bisa menyalin dari kemarin." Gerutu Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"You did not ask me. so, it's your fault." Ucapnya tidak mau tahu. "Lagipula baru kemarin kita bisa bersama lagi."

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat kedua tubuh itu mematung dalam sekejap. Kata 'kemarin' cukup memutar kilas balik memori disaat malam kemarin. Suasana canggung pun melingkupi mereka berdua. Pipi mereka pun sama-sama merona —walau Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Naruto yang berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya, langsung memakai kacamatanya kembali dan menulis lagi diatas kertas polio bertatakan buku tulis itu dengan posisi punggung sedikit membungkuk.

_Shit_, Debaran jantungnya yang kini berdebar-debar tidak karuan sangat mengganggu mereka.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon jenis ek yang tengah dilebati ribuan daun. Dengan tangan yang diletakan disalah satu lututnya, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah mengerjakan tugas.

Ada rasa senang dihatinya saat Naruto tak akan membahas atau bertanya tentang ciuman yang ia berikan semalam pada keningnya. Tapi jujur saja Sasuke juga bertanya-tanya melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti biasa-biasa aja. seolah-olah kejadian semalam itu tidak menganggunya. Apakah Naruto hanya menganggap ciuman itu biasa saja?

Padahal ciuman itu Sasuke berikan berasal dari hatinya. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya pada ciuman itu. namun sepertinya itu tidak tersampaikan pada Naruto.

"Sasuke,"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Ssauke. Iris hitam kelam itu langsung melirik kesamping —menatap sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. Naruto masih tetap focus pada kertas-kertas itu. "Apa? Apa ada yang susah?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dia menghentikan gerakan pulpennya dan meletakkannya diatas kertas itu. dia menegakkan tubuhnya, ikut menyender seperti Sasuke. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya sambil membenarkan posisi letak kacamatanya.

"Bicara apa?" Kuharap kau tidak membicarakan tentang itu, batin Sasuke was-was. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia bicarakan kalau sudah mengenai soal kemarin.

"Hubungan palsu ini, Sas." Ucap Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Sasuke sambil memandangi langit biru yang kini terlihat sangat cerah. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Naruto bersender dipundak Sasuke.

Dia mememejamkan mata sebentar lalu membukanya lagi, "Menurutmu, hubungan palsu yang kita ciptakan ini akan menghasilkan apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang kelihatan dari samping saja. Namun masih terlihat tampan.

Sasuke yang mendapat pertanyaan itu —mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi teringat tujuan hubungan ini dia pun menjawab, "Tentu akan menghasilkan keinginanmu untuk membuat Kyuubi kembali padamu." Jawabnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan lekat-lekat. Begitu lekat hingga menimbulkan sensasi salah tingkah pada Sasuke yang ditutupi oleh topeng datarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau … " Naruto menjeda. Dari matanya ada keraguan disana. namun dia kembali meneruskan ucapannya, "Hubungan palsu ini akan menghasilkan cinta diantara kita?"

Hening langsung menyingsing mereka. Pemuda raven yang baru saja diberikan pertanyaan itu terlihat terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit mengekspresikan terkejut.

Tetapi itu tak lama setelah Sasuke tertawa kecil yang mengandung nada mengejek, "Itu tidak mungkin, dobe. Kau dan aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Apa kau lupa mengapa hubungan palsu ini bisa terbentuk?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan sakit didadanya. Mungkin, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau hal itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?"

_Skak mat!_ Sasuke diam terbelenggu dengan tenggorokan yang terasa tercekat. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan yang sangat mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Apa? Apa yang dia lakukan ketika cinta itu memang tumbuh pada dirinya?

Tentu Sasuke akan menjawab, "Aku ingin terus menjalin hubungan ini denganmu. Bukan sebulan, tetapi selamanya."

_No, He can't …_

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" akhirnya, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto mengendikkan bahu, "Entah, Aku hanya ingin tahu apa diantara kita ada perasaan itu atau tidak." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. senyum yang menyamarkan kesedihan disana.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengacak-acak surai pirang itu, "Bodoh, Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hubungan ini ditakdirkan ada untuk kau kembali pada Kyuubi."

"Kau benar …" lirih Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang kini ia peluk agar Sasuke tak melihat wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

Sungguh hatinya yang semula bersemi bagaikan bunga bermekaran, kini berguguran. Naruto sangat kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

jawaban yang mengartikan, Sasuke tidak memiliki perasan yang sama dengannya. Dan kemungkinan, ciuman yang ia dapatkan dikeningnya semalam itu hanya ciuman biasa yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya layaknya seperti kekasih biasa.

"Lalu …" Naruto menjeda sebentar. "Setelah Kyuubi kembali padaku, Apa hubungan ini akan berakhir?" lanjutnya membuat dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

Tetapi Sasuke langsung mengukir seringaian kecil, "Why? Kau tidak mau berpisah denganku, heh?" godanya. Naruto mencibir pelan sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jawab saja lah,"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala itu, "Tentu. Bukankah itu keinginanmu sendiri?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menjawab dengan kebohongan yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Hatinya merasa sakit mendapati respon Sasuke yang sepertinya ikhlas jika hubungan ini akan berakhir. Ah, bodoh. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan ini kalau bukan karena taruhan itu dengan teman-temannya.

Tetapi kenapa Naruto merasa Sasuke menyukai dirinya?

Apa karena sikap manis Sasuke yang selama ini ia terima hingga Naruto meng-klaim Sasuke menyukai dirinya?

Bodohnya aku …

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuubi?"

"Dia belum balik. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang." Jawab Naruto dengan lesu. Pikirannya semakin runyam mengingat Kyuubi yang belum pulang hingga sekarang. Kabarnya pun sama sekali tak terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

Sasuke menganguk mengerti. "Kau tidak mau mencarinya?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil sebagai balasannya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke pun terangkat, "Kenapa? Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkannya." Ucapnya memandang bingung Naruto.

"Apa …" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya. Dia menatap intens Naruto, "Kau masih takut?"

Gelengan kecil Sasuke dapatkan. Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan. Dihatinya dia sudah tidak takut lagi. khawatir? Tentu saja dia khawatir. Tetapi hatinya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu. Naruto hanya bisa berharap Kyuubi sedang baik-baik saja.

"Kau … masih mencintainya?"

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Pertanyaan itu sungguh mengejutkan Naruto. Pertanyaan sama yang terus berputar-putar dikepalanya semalam.

Apa aku masih mencintainya?

Jika pertanyaan itu dia dapatkan saat pertama-tama dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke —mungkin dia akan menjawab itu dengan mudah ditambah dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun, kali ini dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Hanya keraguan yang menjadi jawabannya saat ini.

Tetapi untuk saat ini, Naruto harus mengelak dan berbohong. "Ka-kau bicara apa sih. Tentu saja aku masih mencintainya."

"Really?"

"Yes, Teme …" Jawab Naruto dengan nada menyakinkan.

"Ohh …" Sasuke memandang kearah lain. Berusaha menelan rasa sakit yang kini sangat menusuk hatinya.

"Sudah yuk, Aku ingin ke kelas." Ujar Naruto sambil merapihkan tugasnya dan memasukannya pada tas lalu beranjak dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang rada kotor. Sasuke juga turut melakukan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua pun jalan beriringan dengan jarak ditengah-tengah mereka tanpa ada kedua tangan yang saling bertautan seperti biasanya.

* * *

Sasuke mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya dengan posisi duduk menyamping di jok motornya. Dia kini tengah menunggu Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dialog pagi tadi, cukup membuat dirinya tak mempunyai keminatan apapun. Dosen menerangkan pun, Sasuke hanya melamun dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. intinya dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jarinya saat ekor matanya melihat sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi dia tunggu. "Kau mau makan?" tanyanya saat pemuda itu ada dihadapannya.

Naruto yang ditawari langsung mengulas senyum lebar, "Traktir ramen ya?"

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Memang aku yang selalu mentraktirmu." Ucapnya membuat Naruto tertawa. Tetapi, getaran diponselnya membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. ada pesan yang masuk. Dia sempat mengernyit melihat nomor tidak dikenal yang mengirim pesan itu.

"Kau bisa menunggu? Aku ada sms penting." Ucapnya agar Naruto mau menunggu sebentar.

"Oke," Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan memakai helm yang sudah seperti miliknya sendiri karena dia selalu saja menggunakannya saat pulang kuliah. Namun saat dia ingin meng'klik helm itu, Sasuke mengintruksi dirinya.

"Naruto,"

"Ya?" sahut Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke yang juga memandangnya. Dia melihat ada sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Sasuke. seperti terlihat menyesal dan bingung?

Naruto pun melirik ke layar ponsel Sasuke, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke segera membalikan ponselnya agar tidak tertangkap oleh mata biru itu. "Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tidak biasanya.

Naruto yang hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati pun hanya bisa memandang bingung Sasuke. Tetapi dia hanya berusaha memendam itu semua. "Oh, yasu—"

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tangkas Sasuke sambil mengenakan helm dan lagsung menyalakan mesinnya. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengantarmu sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan menyesal yang selalu saja ditutupi topeng datarnya.

Naruto mendengus sebal, "Memangnya aku seperti gadis ya hingga kau menganggap aku tidak becus pulang sendiri?" tanyanya sarkitis sembari melepaskan helm itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Seharusnya saat itu Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengatai dirinya 'dasar dobe' atau mengacak-acak surai pirangnya. Tetapi dia hanya membalas. "Hn, aku pergi." Lalu dia pun pergi begitu saja.

Naruto meringis pelan. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sakit mendapat respon Sasuke yang sangat dingin kepadanya. Tetapi Naruto hanya bisa berpikir positif kalau urusan mendadak itu memang sangat penting bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke menstadarkan motornya setelah berhenti disebuah jalanan kosong yang dipinggirannya hanya bangunan-bangunan kosong tak berpenghuni. Dia melepas helmnya, onyxnya langsung terarah pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya. Sosok yang menyuruhnya untuk datang kesini.

"Apa yang kau mau bicarakan?" ujarnya langsung to the poin dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

Sosok bersurai merah kejinggaan itu juga berekspresikan datar, "Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu, jauhi Naruto detik ini." ucap sosok itu dengan nada penekanan di kata 'detik ini'.

Sasuke mendengus mengejek, "Kau tidak ada hak untuk menyuruhku menjauhi kekasihku sendiri." ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau putusi dia sekarang." Tegas sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuubi. Matanya berkilat-kilat tajam —memandang Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Kau harus mau." Ucap Kyuubi dengan dingin.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menyuruhku untuk memutusi Naruto? Apa kau ingin menjadikannya pacar lagi setelah kau membuangnya?" tanyanya dengan sarkirtis.

"Aku tidak membuangnya!" Sergah Kyuubi menatap tajam Sasuke. "Aku sebagai kakaknya tidak suka melihat kau yang menjadi kekasihnya!"

"Oh … Tapi Naruto sendiri yang menginginkan aku menjadi kekasihnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil.

Kyuubi kembali berwajah datar, "I don't care. Aku hanya ingin kau memutusinya sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku tidak mau." Dengus Sasuke malas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memutusinya?" Tanya Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dengan iris rubynya lekat-lekat.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan yakin. "Hn, Aku tidak ak— "

'Brak!

Sasuke hanya bisa meringis saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya dan tubuhnya setelah membentur aspal. Dia bisa mendengar suara keras dari motornya yang kini sudah tergeletak seperti dirinya dijalanan ini. Dia menatap orang-orang yang tengah mengelilinginya dengan kayu, tongkat baseball, dan semacamnya ditangan.

"Sialan!" umpatnya melihat Kyuubi yang tengah menyeringai keji. Dan saat sebuah tongkat melayang ke kepalanya, Sasuke kembali tersungkur dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat terus menerima sakit diseluruh tubuhnya.

Dalam hati dia menyesal karena tak berpikir dulu mengapa Kyuubi mengajaknya ketemuan di tempat yang sepi ini

* * *

Dua hari, Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi. Dua hari, Sasuke tidak membalas belasan pesan yang ia kirim. Dua hari juga, Sasuke tidak masuk kuliah. Dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke membolos. Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia sangat jarang membolos. Tetapi kali ini dia membolos tanpa ada alasan. Dua hari pula. Teman-temannya pun juga tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke membolos. Apalagi setiap Naruto menelpon pasti tidak pernah diangkat. Begitu juga kalau dia mengirim pesan.

Tetapi pada hari berikutnya, semua kekhawatiran itu meluap saat melihat sosok Sasuke tengah berjalan untuk memasuki gedung kuliahnya. Kekhawatiran itu memang hilang setelah melihat Sasuke dengan menggunakan sweater abu-abu. tetapi kekhawatiran yang didominasi dengan kebingungan muncul setelah melihat Sasuke yang memakai masker diwajahnya.

"Sasuke, Kenapa kau memakai masker?" Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikan langkah pemuda itu dengan cara menahan pundaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada kelas." Balas Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tak membiarkan Naruto berdiri dihadapannya untuk meneliti wajahnya yang tengah ditutupi oleh masker hijau khas rumah sakit.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke!" Seru Naruto sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke. dia menatap cemas Sasuke, "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Aku sakit."

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak kuat untuk mengetik."

"Tapi kau bisa mengangkat telponku 'kan?"

"Aku tidak kuat untuk berbicara."

Grep!

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke hingga Sasuke jadi berhadapan dengannya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tajam, "Kau ini kenapa sih?! Kau sedang menghindariku, hah?" tanyanya dengan curiga sekaligus kesal.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan datar, "Aku tidak menghindarimu. Lepas, aku ada kelas."

"Tidak!" Tolak Naruto dengan tegas. Dia semakin mencengkram lengan berbalut sweater abu-abu itu dengan erat, "Aku tahu kau ada masalah denganku. Alasanmu tadi hanya bualan saja kan?" ucapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik,

"Aku memang sakit."

"Sakit apa? apa kau lumpuh mendadak sehingga kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat telpon atau membalas pesanku, huh?" tanya Naruto dengan sarkitis. Sungguh dia marah besar pada Sasuke yang tidak mau jujur.

Melihat ekspresi marah itu, Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan datar. Dia melepaskan genggaman Naruto pada lengannya dan kembali berjalan begitu saja.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto berusaha mengejar Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke semakin mempercepat jalannya tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Naruto mendecih pelan. Dia berhenti mengejar Sasuke dan menatap punggung itu. dia melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya didepan dadanya lalu memasang wajah datar sekaligus menantang, "Sasuke, Jika kau tidak berhenti maka aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" serunya dengan suara lebih keras.

Tap!

Naruto menyeringai puas melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Tetapi seringaian itu luntur melihat Sasuke kembali berjalan.

"Aaargh! Sasuke brengsek! Berhenti atau aku mengakhiri hubungan ini dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain!" Teriaknya dengan kesal dan frustasi. Dan sepertinya teriakannya itu berhasil membuat Sasuke benar-benar berhenti.

Seringaian pun kembali terukir dibibirnya.

See? Well, Ternyata ancaman itu cukup ampuh.

Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke dan berhenti didepan Sasuke. Bisa dia lihat ada kekesalan di mata sewarna langit malam tak berbintang itu.

Iris birunya kembali mengintimidasi wajah bermasker itu."Jujur padaku, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan perintah. Dan itu mutlak.

Namun, Sasuke tetap memilih diam.

"Ohh ... Jadi kau tidak mau jujur ya?" Naruto kembali bersedekap dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dadanya dan tersenyum miring, "Sepertinya kau ingin aku mengakhiri hubungan ini dan— "

"Dobe," Potong Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka pada Naruto. Sungguh dia tidak suka dengan ancaman itu. Sasuke pun menghela napas sembari jari-jarinya menyisir poninya yang yang agak menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Dasar tukang mengancam." Dengusnya sebal.

"Makanya jelaskan," balas Naruto malas sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat kesabaran Naruto habis. "Kemarin, Sasuke! kemarin! Kenapa kemarin-kemarin kau tidak masuk, tidak membalas pesanku, juga tidak mengangkat telponku, hah?!"

"Oke, Kau sakit aku masih bisa mentolerirnya. Tapi yang tidak bisa ku toleransi kau tidak mengangkat telponku dan membalas pesanku. Setidaknya balas dengan singkat! Apa sebegitu sulitnya mengetik huruf?"

Oke, Ini memang terlalu berlebihan dan childish. Whatever, Naruto tak peduli. Dia terlalu khawatir pada Sasuke. sungguh dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke …" Lirihnya melihat pemuda itu diam saja. Tangannya terulur —menyentuh wajah yang dilindungi masker itu.

"Akh!"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar rintihan kecil dari Sasuke saat jari-jarinya menyentuh wajah itu. dahinya langsung berkerut —menatap Sasuke dengan curiga. Dengan cepat, dia langsung menyambar masker itu sebelum Sasuke mencegahnya.

Dan …

Naruto hanya bisa mematung dengan mata melebar —melihat bagaimana rupa Sasuke sekarang.

.

.

.

Kedua pipi lebam dan membiru, hidung merah, goresan-goresan lecet disekitar pipi dan pelipis, ujung bibir yang sedikit sobek, Naruto tak pernah bisa membayangkan wajah Sasuke bisa seperti itu sekarang. Kondisi wajahnya sungguh berbanding terbalik disaat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Tapi, Sekali lagi. Sasuke membuatnya kesal. Disaat dia bertanya mengapa wajah Sasuke bisa seperti itu, pemuda stoic itu memberikan alasan kalau dia murni kecelakaan dijalan.

Tidak —Naruto akan menjadi orang yang paling buta dari orang buta sekalipun kalau dia sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan luka karna kecelakaan dan luka karna habis dihajar.

Yeah, Sasuke membohonginya.

"Apa? Aku sudah menjelaskannya, kan?" Sasuke memandang risih Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga sekaligus tidak puas.

Naruto mendengus gusar sebelum beranjak dari tangga aula yang menjadi tempat dia mengintrograsi Sasuke.

"Aku lebih suka kau menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka itu dengan alasan kau menabrak tiang. Alasan yang klasik, bukan?" Sindir Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Dia memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Sudahlah, Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita jujur. Seperti peraturan nomor dua: Tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi. So, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Aku permisi," Ucap Naruto lalu menaiki anak tangga keatas -meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pergi, berdecak kesal. Naruto pasti mengetahui dirinya berbohong dan Si pirang itu marah besar.

F-ck, Damn it!

* * *

Sasuke kini tengah jalan menuju parkiran. Jam kuliahnya memang sudah berakhir dan Sasuke ingin pulang untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang linu.

Insiden dimana dirinya dikeroyok memang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa selama dua hari. Itu lah mengapa dia tidak bisa bangkit dari kasur untuk kuliah. Kalau hari ini dia tidak memaksakan diri untuk kuliah, mungkin dia sedang terlelap dikamarnya.

Shit, Kalian pikir Sasuke lemah sampai dia mau saja dipukuli oleh komplotan Kyuubi? Cobalah rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya engkau sendirian sementara ada tujuh orang yang memegang berbagai senjata tumpul. Apa kalian bisa melawan? Melawan pun belum tentu menjamin keselamatanmu. Maka dari itu, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak melawan demi hidupnya.

Pemuda itu licik sekali. Hilang entah kemana, muncul begitu saja dan langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa sebab musabab yang jelas.

So, Apakah dia harus bercerita itu semua pada Naruto?

_Hell, No_. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto tahu hal itu. Dia tidak mau membuat Naruto sedih dan melakukan sesuatu yang Sasuke bisa menduganya.

Bertemu dan berbicara pada Kyuubi.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Pasti akan berujung pada sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak ingin terjadi.

Ketika dia sudah diparkiran, dirinya berhenti melangkah saat menangkap sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk dijok motornya dengan posisi membelakangi stang motornya. Dan ternyata pemuda itu melihat kearahnya. Sasuke pun segera menghampirinya.

"Motor ini masih bagus ya setelah kecelakaan." Sindiran lagi Sasuke terima setelah sampai dihadapan Sasuke hanya diam saja dan berpura-pura menulikan telinganya.

"Turun," Perintah Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tak kunjung turun dari motornya.

Sebelah alis Naruto langsung terangkat —memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. "Kau mengusirku?"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, "Maksudku, kau turun biar aku bisa mengendarai motor ini. Kau tidak mau pulang?" balas Sasuke sarkitis.

"Tidak."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ku bilang tidak, Sasuke~" jelas Naruto dengan gemas. "Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum mengobati lukamu itu." lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan kantong plastik putih dengan gambar '+' ditengahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, terkesima melihat kantong plastik itu ditangan Naruto. "Apa kau ke Apotik?" tanyanya dengan tidak yakin tetapi Naruto langsung mengangguk. Entah kenapa, ada rasa bahagia di hati Sasuke saat itu.

Naruto tidak turun dari motornya saat itu, dia hanya menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Awalnya Sasuke menjaga jarak tapi Naruto malah menarik lengannya hingga tubuh Sasuke hampir menabrak dada Naruto —kalau Sasuke tidak mengerem saat itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan ingin lihat lukamu. Bagaimana aku bisa lihat luka mu kalau kau berdiri jauh dariku?" Naruto mengomel bagaikan seorang gadis sembari menuang alkohol dikapas yang masih baru. Tetapi entah kenapa itu malah mengundang senyum tipis dibibir Sasuke.

Dengan telaten, Naruto membersihkan luka-luka itu dengan sedikit hati-hati agar Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit. Naruto begitu konsentrasi untuk mengobati wajah tampan itu. Tak menyadari Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Sasuke terkejut saat tangannya -yang sedang membersihkan luka-luka itu dengan kapas beralkohol- diberhentikan oleh tangan Sasuke.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya —menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, "Kenapa Sasuke? Apa sakit?" tanyanya dengan cemas. Tetapi gelengan kecil ia dapatkan berserta senyum tipis yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Masih menggenggam tangan Naruto, Sasuke menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya. Dia memiringkan wajahnya, mengeleminasi jarak diantara wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Dia memejamkan mata setelah bibirnya menyentuh bibir ranum itu. Berbagai perasaan yang tiba-tiba mengebu-gebu membuat Sasuke memperdalam ciuman itu tanpa ada hasrat nafsu sama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman itu dan memandang Naruto dengan lembut.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? dia terlihat mematung dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar berserta semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Dia merengkuh sosok pirang itu kedalam pelukannya dengan erat, "Terimakasih …" bisiknya masih disertai senyuman.

Sementara Naruto yang terlihat sudah tak merasakan keterkejutan lagi —terdiam sebentar dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengukir senyum tulus dan membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai pacarmu untuk mengobatimu …" balas Naruto sambil menyamankan wajahnya dipundak Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu dan memegang erat kedua lengannya sambil memandangnya. Memandangnya dengan keseriusan yang sangat terpancar di mata onyx itu.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke?" Naruto memandang Ssauke dengan takut-takut. Apalagi genggaman Sasuke dilengannya semakin mengerat.

"Naruto, Aku …" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya. Iris hitamnya memandang kearah lain. Mata yang tadinya menyiratkan keseriusan kini berubah menjadi keraguan. Ya, dirinya ragu untuk menyatakan cinta pada sosok itu.

"Aku?" ulang Naruto memandang bingung Sasuke. Onyx yang menyerupai warna langit malam tak berbintang itu langsung kembali terpusat pada iris biru safir itu.

"Aku …"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah saat kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Disaat dia ingin menyatakan cintanya dengan tekad yang sudah ia bulatkan, lidahnya malah terasa lumpuh sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa mengatakan tiga kata itu susah sekali?

'Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.'

Brengsek, Sasuke benar-benar membenci dirinya. dia benar-benar seperti pria pecundang sekarang.

"Sasuke, kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Naruto masih terlihat bingung dan penasaran. Melihat itu, Sasuke kembali menghela napas.

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan itu. semua jadi terasa melelahkan untuk Sasuke. Egonya yang besar membuat dirinya lelah. Tidak, itu semua bukan berasal dari keegoannya. Tetapi rasa takut yang menghinggapi dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta pada sosok pirang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kunci motornya dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang memanas dari iris biru safir yang memandangnya dengan curiga. Apalagi jantungnya belum kembali normal.

"Eh? Tapi aku belum mengobatimu, Sasuke." protes Naruto saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk turun.

"Tidak usah, Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Sasuke menaiki motornya dan memakai helm.

"Hah~ yasudahlah kalau itu mau mu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengendikkan bahu. Lalu naik dibelakang setelah Sasuke menstarter motornya.

* * *

"Maaf … Maafkan aku …"

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat. Seperti ada batu besar yang mengganjalnya. Dadanya sesak. Seakan-akan udara tidak masuk keparu-parunya. Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa diam dimotornya melihat pemandangan yang tidak ia inginkan didepannya.

Didepan pagar rumah tersebut terdapat dua orang yang kini saling berpelukan. Pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan yang memeluk sosok bersurai pirang itu terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu sambil melontarkan lirihan maaf. Sementara sosok pirang itu terlihat hanya diam dipelukan itu —tanpa membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu … Aku sungguh tersiksa dengan perasaan yang selama ini ku usahakan untuk dipendam, Naruto …" Isak Kyuubi dengan air mata yang turun mengalir dengan deras dipipinya.

"Tak seharusnya aku memendam perasaan ini, Naruto …" Naruto masih diam tak bergeming —membiarkan tasnya jatuh begitu saja ditanah. Terus mendengar isakan Kyuubi yang menyayat hatinya.

"A-aku tahu selama ini aku salah … Seharusnya aku mempertahankan hubungan kita . Tak seharusnya aku mempedulikan orang-orang. Aku sungguh menyesal …"

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Naruto …"

Dada Sasuke semakin terasa sesak. Terasa sakit mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuubi. Sakit itu semakin memerihkan hatinya saat onyxnya melihat Naruto membalas pelukan itu. dia bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto menutup mata dan tersenyum saat ini. Senyum yang sangat memancarkan kebahagiaan …

Tanpa menganggu mereka, Sasuke menggas motornya dengan perasaan yang sangat terluka. Berusaha lari dari kenyataan yang selama ini dia tidak inginkan terjadi. tetapi sayang, Kenyataan itu terwujud saat dirinya mengantar pulang Naruto dan menemukan sosok Kyuubi yang tengah bersender dipagar.

Dan Sasuke sangat menyesali itu semua …

.

.

.

"Maaf …"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi. Dia memandang iris ruby yang masih digenangi air mata dengan lembut. "Aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan ini lagi denganmu." Ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata itu.

"Tapi kenapa, Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi memandang bingung Naruto. "Aku tahu, Naruto. Kau juga masih mencintaiku."

Naruto menggeleng, kini penyesalan terlukis diwajah itu. "Itu sudah tidak lagi, Kyuu. Aku menyadari hubungan yang waktu itu kita jalani memang salah. Sekarang aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seseorang kakak yang sangat aku sayangi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ta-tapi, Naru— "

"Dan aku mencintai Sasuke sekarang."

Kyuubi hanya bisa mematung ditempat tanpa mencegat Naruto yang sebelumnya menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu pergi darinya. Air mata pun kembali mengaliri pipi putih itu. menangis dalam diam dengan gigi saling terkatup erat.

Menyesali kebodohannya yang dulu melepaskan Naruto begitu saja …

* * *

'Maaf, Aku langsung pergi tadi.'

'Ada yang ingin kubicarakan besok. Kita ketemuan ditaman belakang kuliah.'

Naruto mematikan ponselnya setelah membaca dua pesan dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Sebelumnya, dia mengetahui Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Kemunculan Kyuubi terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Ada perasaan senang dan rindu saat melihat Kyuubi bersandar dipagar rumahnya. Dia turun begitu saja dari motor Sasuke dan menghampiri Kyuubi. Namun, Kyuubi langsung memeluknya dengan tangisan.

Saat itu yang hanya Naruto lakukan berdiam diri dan membiarkan Kyuubi mencurahkan penyesalan yang dulu menjadi target Naruto. Tapi itu sudah tiada gunanya untuk Naruto. Sekarang, hatinya telah memilih Sasuke walau dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak. Tidak, Sejujurnya Naruto telah mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Mengingat kenangan bagaimana Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya merasakan bahagia -membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu. Apalagi ciuman dikening pada malam itu dan ciuman yang diterimanya hari ini serta pelukan Sasuke yang sangat menenangkan jiwanya.

Semakin menyakinkan dirinya kalau Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, Naruto perlu pengakuan dari Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto akan membiarkan Sasuke sampai mau mengakui perasaannya pada dirinya. Dia akan menunggu.

Tok

Tok

"Naru …"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal saat suara ketukan serta panggilan dari luar kamarnya. Itu Kyuubi. Naruto segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka kunci kamarnya.

"Jangan buka pintunya. Aku ingin diluar saja."

Naruto tidak jadi memutar kenop pintunya. Dia ingin bertanya, namun dia hanya bisa memendamnya saja dan menuruti Kyuubi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya kepintu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendu saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuubi sekarang. Dia tahu, Naruto telah menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi kenyataannya, Naruto sudah tak bisa menerima Kyuubi dihatinya lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sambil merosotkan tubuhnya kebawah dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Kyuu-nii tidak punya salah padaku. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu."

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi dihatiku …"

Hening …

Naruto hanya bisa memeluk lututnya lebih erat. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dibalik kedua lututnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan raut kesedihan dan penyesalan diwajahnya —walau Kyuubi tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Aku mengerti …"

Naruto tidak membalas. dia sedikit menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipintu itu. supaya dirinya bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan sosok itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menerimaku lagi itu karena kesalahanku."

"Mungkin, disini lah aku yang paling egois. Meninggalkanmu secara sepihak karena tidak tahan dengan orang yang terus-menerus menentang hubungan kita. Tetapi saat kau memiliki kekasih, aku malah menginginkanmu lagi. jahat sekali aku ya?"

Naruto bisa mendengar tawa lirih Kyuubi yang menohok hatinya. Tetapi Naruto lebih memilih untuk terus bungkam.

"Aku seharusnya menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu walau aku bukan kakak kandungmu. Seharusnya aku menjagamu —bukan menyakitimu."

"Maafkan aku atas perlakuanku malam itu. Saat itu aku terlalu bingung. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Tetapi melihatmu berciuman dengannya, aku merasa seakan-akan kau memojokkanku. Dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat itu."

"Aku pergi untuk merenungkan atas perbuatanku padamu. Aku berusaha untuk terus menganggapmu sebagai adik. Tetapi … Perasaan ini terus menyiksaku dan aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk datang padamu. Haha … tetapi aku malah ditolak. Bukankah aku seperti orang yang menyedihkan?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang semakin membuat dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Tetapi kau kembali menyadarkanku, Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu. Sebesar apapun cinta ini padamu, Aku harus memendamnya dan kembali menumbuhkannya menjadi cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya. Dan …"

"Dan sekarang aku ingin menjadi kakakmu. Apakah kau mau menjadi adikku, Naruto?"

Air mata sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi oleh Naruto. Begitu bahagianya dia mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuubi yang terdengar lembut. Naruto tersenyum tulus dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ya, Aku mau … aku mau, Kyuu …"

Kyuubi tersenyum tulus dibalk pintu itu. walaupun hatinya terasa perih harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri, dia akan melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Dan masalah hubungan adiknya dengan pemuda itu Kyuubi akan …

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur kedalam hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu." Yah … itulah yang akan ia lakukan. dia sudah merestui hubungan adiknya.

"Jika kau bahagia dengannya, aku juga akan bahagia. Tapi jika dia menyakitimu, Aku tidak segan-segan membunuhnya." Lanjut Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terdengar sedang tertawa didalam sana. Tawa diiringi tangisan bahagia.

"Ah satu lagi," Kyuubi yang sebelumnya juga duduk bersender segera berdiri, "Sampaikan maafku kepadanya karena waktu itu aku menghajarnya." Kyuubi tahu pasti Naruto sedang berekspresi terkejut.

"Saat itu aku tidak menyukainya karena dia mendekatimu. Aku takut dia menyakitimu dan aku menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian. Tetapi dia menolak keras permintaanku." Jelas Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menentang dirinya disaat pemuda itu sudah babak belur.

"Dia mengatakan, dia mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu walau dia harus mati saat itu. Kurasa dia sangat mencintaimu, Naruto." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuubi mengukir senyum lembut dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang berada didalam terlihat mematung dengan iris biru yang membulat dengan sempurna. Dia terlalu kaget dengan ucapan terakhir Kyuubi.

"Sa-sasuke … berkata seperti itu? jadi … dia benar-benar mencintaiku?" gumam Naruto dengan mata masih menyiratkan ketidak percayaan.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto tidak bisa menahan lagi rona yang menjalar ke pipinya serta senyum penuh kepuasan dan kebahagiaan.

* * *

Seperti janji pertemuan di pesan yang Sasuke kirim kemarin, Naruto segera menuju ke taman yang terletak tak jauh dibelakang kuliahnya. Taman yang dulu menjadi tempat resminya mereka berpacaran. Kilasan-kilasan memori dimana dirinya ditawari menjadi pacar seorang Sasuke kembali terputar bagaikan film dikepalanya.

Senyum sumringah terus berkembang diwajah Naruto. dia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke saat bertemu nanti. Dan mengakui perasaannya pada Sasuke. yeah, He will do it!

"Sasuke!" Serunya saat melihat Sasuke sedang duduk dibangku. Dia segera duduk disamping Sasuke dan merangkulnya dengan kepala menyender dipundak Sasuke berserta senyuman lebar terukir dibibirnya. Tidak mengetahui jika Sasuke mengartikan lain arti dari senangnya Naruto hari ini.

"Kau kelihatan senang," Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja aku senang." Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. semakin menyesakkan dada Sasuke.

Tetapi Sasuke terus memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum, "Selamat, Apa yang kau inginkan sudah terwujud." Ucapnya membuat senyum Naruto hilang dan digantikan oleh dahi yang berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya memandang bingung Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya tadi. "Kau dan Kyuubi sudah jadian lagi, bukan? Bukankah itu keinginanmu?" Tanyanya menatap heran Naruto.

Namun, Naruto terlihat terdiam. Kini iris birunya memandang Sasuke dengan lekat-lekat. Rasa senangnya meluap begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Bahkan Naruto melupakan keinginannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau ini tetap dobe ya ..." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Tapi aku senang kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Ucapnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pohon-pohon yang ada didepannya. Seperti dejavu rasanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

_Good_, Dia masih tidak mau jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, batin Naruto sebal.

"Lalu, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada terkesan sedikit dingin. Matanya masih memandang lurus Sasuke.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada bangku panjang bercat putih itu. Iris matanya memandang kearah ujung sepatu snicker hitamnya, "Sudah minggu keberapa kita menjalin hubungan ini?" tanyanya balik bertanya.

"Ketiga," Naruto tetap menjawab walau dia bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hn, itu artinya hubungan ini hanya tinggal seminggu lagi."

Sekarang Naruto mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau ingin segera berpisah denganku?"

Sasuke tak membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Dia hanya terus memandang kebawah. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu." Ujarnya membuat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Aku akan ke Amerika minggu depan."

Naruto terdiam. Tetapi ia langsung kembali berkata,"Hanya ke Amerika? Tidak masa— "

"Aku akan tinggal disana," potong Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ketegasan. "Selamanya." Tambahnya dengan menekan katanya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Mencari kebenaran pada iris hitam bak seperti langit malam itu. Dan dadanya terasa sesak saat tidak menemukan kebohongan atau kejahilan disana. Sasuke sedang tidak berbohong dan tidak bercanda. Dia benar-benar serius …

Naruto berusaha mati-matian tidak menunjukkan raut terkejut diwajahnya. Dia berusaha bersikap biasa walau matanya sudah terasa perih. "Lalu … hubungannya denganku apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau setuju atau tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Jika aku tidak setuju, kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto memandang lekat-lekat Sasuke. Naruto sedikit berharap Sasuke akan menjawab, 'Aku akan tetap tinggal disini dan aku ingin terus berada disisimu.'

"Tidak ada."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa. Sebegitu besarnya kah egonya seorang Uchiha? Sumpah, Naruto ingin sekali to the point tentang perasaannya tapi melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat dirinya malas untuk mengutarakan itu semua. Dia ingin tahu sejauh mana Sasuke bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Terus kau mau aku menjawab apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Oh … Yasudah, Aku milih setuju kau ke Amerika." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kesal pada Sasuke. "Lagipula kau mau ke luar negri atau tinggal disana pun juga bukan urusanku." Ucapnya berusaha acuh tak acuh.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" tanya Sasuke memandang Naruto. walaupun wajah itu tidak mengekspresikan apapun —bisa dilihat ada kekecewaan dimatanya.

Naruto balas memandang Sasuke dengan sebal, "Kau ini maunya apa sih? Aku tanya kau ingin aku memilih yang mana kau menjawab, 'entahlah'. Aku pilih setuju, kau kelihatan tidak terima." Ucapnya memutar kedua bola matanya sinis.

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Dia kembali memandang kebawah. Naruto menghela napas melihatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan? Sungguh Naruto tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke.

_Oh come on_~ kapan kau akan jujur?

Naruto berdecak kecil sebelum beranjak dari bangku itu lalu memandang Sasuke, "Jujur, Aku tidak bisa mengertimu. Kau mau pergi, silahkan. Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi aku sarankan jangan sampai kau menyesali sesuatu hanya karna tanpa alasan jelas kau ke Amerika." Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ. Dirinya terlalu lelah melihat Sasuke yang tidak mau terus terang.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya. Dia membalikan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. "Apa lagi?" Tanyanya dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada. Memandang sang kekasih dengan malas.

Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam dan memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke saat mereka saling berhadapan. Sasuke terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi begitu sulit untuk dilakukannya. Dia hanya menaruh tangannya dikedua pundak Naruto dan sedikit meremasnya.

Naruto menunggu. Didalam dirinya dia ingin sekali meluapkan semua perasaannya. Tetapi dia lebih memilih menunggu Sasuke untuk bicara. Dan hingga pada akhirnya, Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku saat …

Sasuke menciumnya.

Tangan Naruto yang terlipat didepan dada langsung terkulai lemas. Rasa terkejut menyelimuti dirinya. Bahkan saat itu Naruto merasa dunia berhenti berputar. Tetapi itu tidak lama setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aku … mencintaimu, Naruto." Lirih Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Naruto dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu dengan erat. Betapa bahagianya Naruto saat mendengar kata-kata yang ingin dia dengar diucapkan juga oleh Sasuke. Dia ingin balas memeluk Ssauke namun …

"Maafkan aku, Aku tahu ini salah. Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan ini."

Lirihan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mematung.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar kecil, "Aku telah menyukaimu sebelum hubungan ini terjalin. Saat itu aku berbohong padamu, Aku mau menjalin hubungan ini bukan karena taruhan teman-temanku. Itu hanya alasanku supaya aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu walau aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain …"

"Sasuke …" Lirih Naruto dengan sendu. Pengakuan Sasuke begitu menusuk hatinya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto telah menyakiti Sasuke selama ini. Seharusnya dia menyadari itu dari awal. Betapa bodohnya dia sampai tidak peka seperti itu.

"Perasaan yang ingin ku hilangkan ini terus tumbuh dihatiku seiringnya kita menjalin hubungan ini. Aku sempat berharap kau tidak mencintai Kyuubi lagi dan mulai menyukaiku ..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mendengar Sasuke yang kini terisak dipundaknya membuat hatinya pilu.

"Aku terlalu takut mengutarakan perasaan ini padamu. Kau pasti akan menganggapku aneh."

"Sasu— "

"Jangan pikirkan perasaanku. Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan ka—"

"Sasuke!" bentak Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya mencengkram erat kedua lengan Sasuke. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. Ada rasa kesal ketika Sasuke tidak memberinya sedikit saja untuk berbicara. "Ck, kau ini kenapa jadi cengeng?" tanyanya berpura-pura kesal.

"Aku tahu, aku menyedihkan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku tetapi kau rela melepaskanku untuk Kyuubi?" tanyanya memandang lekat-lekat Sasuke. Satu kali lagi dia ingin mengetesnya. Jika Sasuke masih menahan perasaannya, Naruto akan sedikit membuat Sasuke menyesal nanti.

"Hn,"

Oh~ Sasuke benar-benar ingin merasakan penyesalan …

"Oh … baiklah itu mau mu." Ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sasuke. "Terimakasih kau mau mengikhlaskan aku untuk jadian lagi dengan Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Sebelum melangkah dia kembali berkata,

"Tapi asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi karena kau ingin aku jadian lagi dengan Kyuubi –so, Lebih baik aku menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Kyuubi. Ah~ padahal kemarin aku menolak cinta Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas. Dia pun melangkah pergi dari Sasuke yang kini mematung.

Grep!

Naruto memejamkan mata dengan senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya. Langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang yang kini memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Bisa dia rasakan kepala Sasuke yang kini bersandar dipundaknya.

"Kau … juga mencintaiku?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil membalikan badannya hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke dengan senyum nakal terlukis dibibirnya.

Sasuke memandang penuh harap pada pemuda manis itu. dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." ucapnya dengan pelan, meminta kepastian Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, jika itu mau mu …" ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lalu memajukannya hingga bibirnya berjarak satu centi dengan bibir Sasuke. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengukir senyum lembut.

"I love you too, Sasuke …" bisiknya meniadakan jarak diantara bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda raven itu. menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya pada sosok itu. Dan itu tersampaikan pada Sasuke yang semakin memperdalam ciuman itu.

Mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman itu setelah merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Rona merah menghiasi pipi mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang lembut dengan senyum terlukis dibibir mereka. hingga pada akhirnya mereka kembali berpelukan dengan tawa bahagia dari Naruto.

Kini mereka saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Tak ada beban lagi diantara mereka. hubungan palsu yang menumbuhkan cinta itu kini berubah menjadi nyata. Peraturan nomor empat yang menyatakan 'Jika sudah sebulan, kita harus berpisah' dirubah menjadi,

'Selamanya, kita bersama.'

**Happy ending~**

* * *

**Omake**

Di hari minggu, Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat berada di taman yang menjadi tempat favorite mereka berdua. Yeah, taman yang berada dibelakang kampus mereka.

Sasuke jadi pergi ke Amerika? No thanks, Sasuke masih ingin bersama dobe-nya.

Dengan paha Sasuke yang dijadikan bantal, Naruto membaca novel yang dibelikan Sasuke pada waktu mereka kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dia sudah membaca novel ini tapi tidak sampai habis. Ingat saat Sasuke menyuruhnya tidur dipundaknya? Yeah, hanya waktu itu saja dia membacanya dan belum ia teruskan.

Setelah halaman terakhir yang ia baca, Naruto menutup novel itu dan menyingkirkannya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat, Sasuke sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya dengan tangan membelai surai pirangnya.

"Teme …" panggilnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu hubungan palsu yang kita jalani itu diibaratkan seperti apa?" Tanyanya lalu membuka matanya. Menampilkan iris biru jernihnya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik untuk ukuran seorang pria manis.

Kerutan tipis tercipta didahi Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. dia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum kembali bersuara, "Kepalsuan itu diibaratkan seperti biji yang ditanam dalam tanah. Kita berdua memupuknya dengan sabar walau berbagai cobaan menghambat tumbuhnya biji itu. Dan akhirnya biji kepalsuan itu tumbuh menjadi pohon yang membuahkan cinta." Jelasnya dengan kedua tangannya membentuk hati.

Sasuke mendengus geli dan langsung mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas, "Dari mana kau bisa membayangkannya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Naruto langsung menunjukkan novel itu didepan wajah Sasuke. "Cerita ini sama seperti kita." Sasuke menerimanya dan membaca judul yang berada disampul novel itu.

"Falsehood that foster love? Ini yang waktu itu aku belikan untukmu, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Diantara novel-novel yang ku koleksi, hanya ini yang paling kusuka. Karena novel ini mempunyai jalan cerita yang sama seperti kita." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali memandangi novel itu lalu selang beberapa kemudian dia mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin novel ini memang ditakdirkan ada untuk kita berdua." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Hei, dobe."

Naruto berhenti tertawa, "Ya?"

"Love you …"

Blush!

"Lo-love you too …"

Happy end~ XD

* * *

Kyaaaa! Maafkan saya karena lama updatenya! XD #digampar

Gimana ya? Waktuku padet banget karena aku udah kelas 3 smp sekarang -_- #gakadayangnanya

sumpeh, ngerasa lebay banget dah dan endingnya gaje -_- Yah~ it's my imagination so, whatever to me~  
Gomen ya kalo Sasukenya nangis segala. Kaya bukan Uchiha aja -3-  
Tapi ngerti lah perasaan Sasuke, dia tuh kesiksa banget harus nahan perasaannya pada Naruto karena dia pikir Naruto kembali lagi sama Kyuubi.

Falsehood ini original dari otak ku. Aku gak ngikutin novel :v

Dan aku seperti meraih kemenangan! Yeah, I can build this story to be fluff! Yeyeyeyeyeaaaah! XD #plak

Walaupun riviewnya tidak seperti yang aku harapkan, aku sudah merasa puas! Aku senang karena berhasil membuat ceritaku ada yang ending lagi! :v

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang telah membaca serta meriview ceritaku! Aku sungguh cinta kalian! :v

Thanks banget untuk: **FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite dan Vira Jopani**

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang telah membaca serta meriview ceritaku! Aku sungguh cinta kalian! :v  
**aorenji, Indri Purnamasari, akira yamada, funny bunny blaster, dhearagil, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii , hanazawa kay, mifta cinya, omg helow, yunaucii , sanaki chan , njhyerim , Typeacety95, sivanya anggarada, Ineedtohateyou , Hanna Hoshiko**

END


End file.
